


That's What We Do (We Help Each Other)

by moomoomeep



Series: Snippets [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Steve does a good thing, This is really cute, and bonds with Natasha, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Steve decided to paint in the common room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What We Do (We Help Each Other)

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little drabble based on a post I saw on tumblr. If I find it again, I’ll link you all to it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers!

Steve Rogers is lounging on a couch in the Avengers main common room, watching some random movie on television. Well, not watching, more so as letting the movie drone on in the background while he zones about more important things like reflecting on his latest mission, what to paint next, or about the good ol days in which he didn’t have to worry about newfangled technology being forced into his hands. Literally. 

The blond sighs, and sits upward. He leans forward and pulls the coffee table closer to the couch. The soldier had brought his art supplies out with him in case he was struck with inspiration. He picks up his pencil and opens his notebook before beginning to sketch.

Halfway through his drawing of the New York City skyline, Steve feels a slight dip in the couch. He turns and sees Natasha curl up next to him holding a bowl filled to the brim with popcorn.

Natasha gives the man a small upward quirk of her lips. “Nice sweatshirt,” she says in a voice laced with amusement.

For his birthday last year, Tony got him a navy blue sweatshirt with the words “Stark Industries” in the bold letters across the front. “Thank you,” Steve says. “I also have matching sweatpants.”

Natasha gives a little chuckle before turning to the movie. Steve smiles to himself, and returns to drawing.

**

Steve finishes his sketch, and looks over his work with pride. Art is one of the few things that had always brought him joy and comfort, especially during the war.  He sets the notebook aside and begins preparing his paints, when he feels Natasha moving next to him.

The assassin places the empty popcorn bowl on the table, and rises from her seat. She stands and stretches before suddenly ceasing all movement and tensing every muscle in her body.

Curious, Steve turns and glances at the assassin, who is staring at the couch with such intensity that the blond is surprised that the piece of furniture isn’t on fire. Steve follows her gaze, only to see a large red stain on the couch. Confused, he looks between the assassin and the couch a few times before realizing.

Natasha just got her period, and she accidentally bled on Tony’s white couch.

As if a cruel twist of fate, the elevator dings, signaling someone else’s arrival to the common room. Natasha flinches at the noise, averting her gaze and staring at the wall.

Wanting to help his teammate, Steve quickly grabs his bottle of red paint and squirts it all over the couch and on himself. His movement causes Natasha to look at him with a curious glance.

The soldier shoves the bottle into the hands of a confused Natasha right as Tony enters the room.

“Hey, guys I’m . . .” Tony trails off as he looks between the pair.

Steve has to admit they probably looks ridiculous. He and the couch are covered with paint. Natasha is looking down at the bottle with her hands, trying to figure out why she’s holding it.

“What happened here?” Tony asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I accidentally insulted Natasha, and she covered me with paint,” Steve lies with ease.

Tony gives Steve a confused look, before shrugging. “We needed a new couch anyway. That one is out of date.” He yawns. “I’m heading down to the lab. Come and get me when it’s dinner time.”

“I will,” Steve says, nodding to the other man.

Tony looks between the pair again before walking out of the common room, giving orders to JARVIS to prepare the lab for him.

Steve sighs as Tony enters the elevator. He turns to Natasha and finds the redhead giving the bottle in her hands a fond look.

“I am indebted to you,” Natasha says in a gentle tone.

“No, you aren’t,” Steve says, earnestly. He pulls off his sweatshirt and hands it to the redhead.

Natasha looks at Steve with a soft smile on her face. She sets the bottle on the table before taking the sweatshirt and wrapping it around her waist. The assassin places a grateful hand on Steve’s shoulder in thanks. She carefully steps around the blond, and heads for the elevator.

Steve watches Natasha leave before picking up his unfinished drawing and returning to his work.

A few nights later, it was Natasha's turn to cook dinner. If she just so happened to make all of Steve's favorites, well, the blond didn't question her about it. 


End file.
